


Gifts of the Goddess

by Mistress_of_Spellcraft



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BAMF Harry Potter, Creature Harry Potter, F/F, Gamer Harry Potter, James Potter Bashing, MTF Harry Potter, Magically Powerful Harry Potter, OP Harry Potter, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Remus Lupin Bashing, Sirius Black Bashing, Tom/Lily are Harry's parents, Tom/Lily in love, Trans Female Character, Trans Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:21:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27740680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistress_of_Spellcraft/pseuds/Mistress_of_Spellcraft
Summary: Lily performed a ritual entreating her goddess to bless her son. On that fateful October night that blessing was activated.
Relationships: Lily Evans Potter/Tom Riddle, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 47
Kudos: 117





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is my take on the Gamer trope. I am incorporating a few different RPGs into how I am doing this. Hope you enjoy.

**August 1, 2002**

Harry was born at 11:59 pm on July 31st 2002 and was a cause for celebration for his parents and their closest friends and family. Sirius and Remus were there, as was Severus who had finally repaired his relationship with Lily. The Longbottoms celebrated the birth of their own son just one day prior and sent their congratulations. Godparents were named and Harry gained a godbrother in Neville. As the night wore on, Lily asked for some time alone with her son and left all her boys to continue carousing and enjoying the night. Once up stairs Lily set about conducting a ritual she had researched and tweaked slightly. She had used her Ravenclaw tendencies to research the old wixen traditions and had dedicated herself to Isis. As she created a circle of chalk and salt, she chanted in ancient egyptian. Lily called on Isis to bless and protect her son, who laid in the center of the circle. If the four men in the living room hadn’t been so drunk, they would have felt the swelling of magic above them. As the ritual was coming to a close, Lily cut a rune into her hand. She then laid it upon Harry’s forehead leaving a bloody mark behind. She beseeched Isis to hear here pleas and with a golden flash the ritual ended. The blood was gone from Harry’s forehead and her cut was healed. Lily knew that her goddess had heard her and smiled down at her boy.

**October 31 2003**

Albus Dumbledore looked on with a smile as he watched Voldemort slip into the Potter home in Godric's Hollow. All his planning was coming to fruition. It had been easy to convince Severus to be his spy in the Dark Lord’s ranks. All he had to do was mention Lily and Severus was putty in his hands. Setting Severus up to hear the fake prophecy and convincing the Potters to hide behind mediocre wards and a Fidelius had been another step. Voldemort had of course taken the bait. As green flashes were seen through the windows, Albus marvelled at his own genius. Everything had fallen into place. An explosion ripped apart the upper floor of the house. He grew worried for a moment and slipped inside. He found James dead at the base of the stairs, barely glancing at the young man as he rushed upstairs. He could hear Harry’s cries and slipped into the destroyed nursery. He saw Lily dead and Harry with a bleeding cut on his forehead. The only thing left of Voldemort was his wand which he tucked away for later. He knew the steps Tom Riddle had taken to become immortal. He had planted the seeds of course. The rest of the night was easy. All he had to do was compel Sirius to chase down the rat, and Severus to blame himself and the boy. Hagrid did as told and his weapon was now hidden with despicable muggles who would do as they were paid to do. Albus went to bed that night with dreams of future power and not a single hint of guilt.

What Dumbledore didn’t know was that Harry Potter had technically died that night. The baby did revive the same instant however. Sirius had found the boy staring out of his crib before picking Harry up. The little one year old was staring at a bright blue screen that had appeared in front of his eyes. Of course, the baby Harry couldn’t read it, and no one else could see it.

**{Activated: Goddess’ Blessing, Activated: Gamer’s Body, Activated: Gamer’s Mind, Bloodlines Activated, 100xp gained**

**_Harry James Potter:_ ** _ Lvl. 1 Human Male Wizard, Age 1 _

**HP:** 35 **MP:** 75 **XP:** 100

**Activated Bloodlines:**

Evans, Potter, Black, Peverell, Ravenclaw

**Activated Bloodline Gifts:**

**_Evans_ ** _ \-  _ Keen Mind (+1 INT), Charms Prodigy (+10 Charms), Potions Expert (+5 Potions), Light Core (+5 Light Magic)

**_Potter_ ** \- Potter Luck (+1 LCK), Transfiguration Expert (+5 Tfig), Strong Aura (+1 CHA), Soaring Aura (+20 Broom Flying), Grey Core (+5 Grey Magic) 

**_Black_ ** \- Natural Animagus (Creature Form), Dark Core (+5 Dark Magic), Metamorphmagus (Shape-changing)

**_Peverell_ ** \- Parseltongue (Speak to snakes), Death’s Favored (Untainted Necromancy), Death’s Body (+2 END), Dark Core (+5 Dark Magic)

**_Ravenclaw_ ** \- Superior Mind (+3 INT), Protected Mind (Natural Occlumens), Eagle Eye (+15 Observation) Owl Sight (+2 Per), Pure Core (+10 wandless magic)

**S.P.E.C.I.A.L.:**

**_Strength:_** 1

**_Perception:_ ** 3

**_Endurance:_ ** 3

**_Charisma:_ ** 2

**_Intelligence:_ ** 5

**_Agility:_ ** 1

**_Luck:_ ** 2

**Perks:**

Gamer’s Body (max), Gamer’s Mind (max), Goddess’ Blessing (max)

**Magic Skills:**

Broom Flying 25, Charms 10, Dark Magic 10, Grey Magic 5, Intent Magic 2, Light Magic 5, Potions 5, Transfiguration 5, Wandless Magic 10

**Mundane Skills:**

Observation 15 **}**

**July 2007**

Harry knew that he was very different from his relatives and others around him. He was incredibly smart and seemed to remember everything. It had taken a little while to realize that he was the only one who could see the bright blue pop-ups that appeared in front of his face on occasion. He also realized that he could cause certain things to happen on occasion. Like the broken lightbulb in the cupboard turning on, but only when he touched the pull string. There was also the time his hair grew back after his Aunt had given him a buzz cut. He also healed unnaturally fast after his uncle and cousin would beat him. No matter how much he was hit, he would wake up completely fine every morning. Harry spent hours practicing his reading, because he knew the blue pop-ups had words. He believed the pop-ups might give him answers. This week he had finally gotten time with a dictionary and poured over it, learning so many new words and their meanings. His fifth birthday was tonight and he knew the pop-up would appear at midnight. He waited in the dark until he heard the grandfather clock strike midnight. Just as he remembered a blue notice appeared.

**{Save recorded. New respawn point added.**

**_Harry James Potter:_ ** _ Lvl. 7 Human Male Wizard, Age 5 _

**HP:** 125  **MP:** 225  **XP:** 7,300

**Unspent Points:**

**AP:** 6  **SP:** 30  **PP:** 6 **}**

_ Ok, this looks like a computer screen, maybe I can access it like at the library. How? _ Harry thought about it for a moment. He figured maybe a simple approach might be best.  **_Help!_ **

Help menu accessed. Select item for more info.

Harry mentally selected his own name, figuring that was a good place to start.

**{ _Harry James Potter:_** _ Lvl. 7 Human Male Wizard, Age 5 _

**HP:** 125  **MP:** 225  **XP:** 7,300

**Unspent Points:**

**AP:** 6  **SP:** 30  **PP:** 6

**Activated Bloodlines:**

Evans, Potter, Black, Peverell, Ravenclaw

**Activated Bloodline Gifts:**

**_Evans_ ** _ \-  _ Keen Mind (+1 INT), Charms Prodigy (+10 Charms), Potions Expert (+5 Potions), Light Core (+5 Light Magic)

**_Potter_ ** \- Potter Luck (+1 LCK), Transfiguration Expert (+5 Tfig), Strong Aura (+1 CHA), Soaring Aura (+20 Broom Flying), Grey Core (+5 Grey Magic) 

**_Black_ ** \- Natural Animagus (Creature Form), Dark Core (+5 Dark Magic), Metamorphmagus (Shape-changing)

**_Peverell_ ** \- Parseltongue (Speak to snakes), Death’s Favored (Untainted Necromancy), Death’s Body (+2 END), Dark Core (+5 Dark Magic)

**_Ravenclaw_ ** \- Superior Mind (+3 INT), Protected Mind (Natural Occlumens), Eagle Eye (+15 Observation) Owl Sight (+2 Per), Pure Core (+10 wandless magic)

**S.P.E.C.I.A.L.:**

**_Strength:_** 1

**_Perception:_ ** 3

**_Endurance:_ ** 3

**_Charisma:_ ** 2

**_Intelligence:_ ** 5

**_Agility:_ ** 1

**_Luck:_ ** 2

**Perks:**

Gamer’s Body (max), Gamer’s Mind (max), Goddess’ Blessing (max)

**Magic Skills:**

Broom Flying 25, Charms 10, Dark Magic 10, Grey Magic 5, Intent Magic 10, Light Magic 5, Potions 5, Transfiguration 5, Wandless Magic 10

**Mundane Skills:**

Cleaning 10, Cooking 10, Dodging 17, Drawing 7, English 18, Gardening 10, Math 15, Observation 31, Reading 25, Running 12 **}**

That was a lot of details. Now, Harry just needed to figure out what it all meant.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry explores his gifts and makes a choice. 
> 
> In between [...]= interface

_“Ok that just gave me pretty much the same screen as before. Try something else.”_ Harry mentally tapped on **Perks** and thought **Help**.

**[Perks:** _Perks are passive abilities that apply various conditions or benefits._

_Some perks have abilities that are activated by outside influences._

_3 perks currently active._

_6 perk points available._ **]**

_“Ok, I think I get that. Let’s see what my current perks are.”_ Harry tapped on each of the active perks in turn.

**[Gamer’s Body:**

_Gamer’s Body grants a Hit Point bar._

_Physical injury may be inflicted and will appear as usual._

_However, you can still function normally as long as points remain._

_Death occurs at 0 hit points and will result in a respawn._

**_Activated ability:_ **

_Will heal all wounds during a long rest (6-10 hours depending on severity)_

**Gamer’s Mind:**

_Allows recall of all memories and learned info._

_Protects mind from outside interference._

_Provides menu options._

**_Activated ability:_ **

_Brings mind to a settled, calm state during great stress or anger._

**Goddess’ Blessing:**

_Granted MP boost at Lvl 1 and every 7th level (8, 15, 22, etc.)._

_One time permanent change of primary gender*._

_One time permanent change of race**._

_*(Primary gender is base setting before shape-changing)_

_**(Race is determined by activated bloodlines)_

_Choices can be made at any time before age 10._ **]**

Harry had almost started to panic at this overwhelming amount of data. However, just as he started to hyperventilate, his mind seemed to calm and he could think through all the information rationally. _“Well that is useful. I should take this from the start.”_ **Main menu.**

**[Character >**

**Inventory >**

**Status >**

**Save**

**Close]**

Harry assumed **Character >** would just open what he saw before. His **Inventory >** was probably empty but he was curious how it worked. At that thought, an info screen popped up.

**[Inventory use:**

**_Placing item in Inventory_ **

_Hold an item in hand and think_ **_“_ ** **Store”** _._

**_Recovering item_ **

_Picture the item in hand and think_ **“Take”** _._

_Items in inventory will remain in the same condition. **]** _

Harry’s eyes widened at this. He had unlimited space to store things and it would not be damaged or spoil. He could start hiding money and food away and his relatives would never know. A smile split his face at the thought. Maybe he could even buy some better clothes and other things eventually. He still had a lot of info to get through tonight so he might as well continue. He selected **Character >** which brought up all the info from before. **S.P.E.C.I.A.L.** seemed important might as well go there next.

**[S.P.E.C.I.A.L.:**

_A breakdown of the Attributes that make up you._

_Attributes can only be improved with Attribute Points._

_Bloodline Gifts also affect Attributes._

**Strength:**

_Determines how well you can perform and learn strength based skills._

_Determines melee damage._

**Perception:**

_Determines how well you can perform and learn perception based skills._

_Determines how well you perceive the world around you._

**Endurance:**

_Determines how well you can perform and learn endurance based skills._

_Determines Hit Points as well as stamina._

**Charisma:**

_Determines how well you can perform and learn charisma based skills._

_Determines how well you can persuade and attract others._

**Intelligence:**

_Determines how well you can perform and learn intelligence based skills._

_Determines Magic Points as well as what level of knowledge can be learned._

**Agility:**

_Determines how well you can perform and learn agility based skills._

_Determines accuracy and flexibility._

**Luck:**

_Determines how lucky you are...Duh!_ **]**

Harry blinked in surprise at that last one. Then he smirked, apparently this interface had a sense of humor, which made sense since it was an extension of himself. He decided not to look into each skill just yet. It did inform him that skills could increase as they were practiced and new ones would appear the first time they were accessed. Harry apparently had magic which explained some of the odd things he could do. He spent some time looking into his Bloodline Gifts that didn’t have obvious aspects. Metamorphmagus allowed for changes to his physical form. Animagus was changing into a specific creature, but would take practice to find out which creature. It could also be affected by a change in race and other factors as he grew older. Necromancy made him nervous and he decided to wait and research before delving further into it. He was curious about race even if he did not choose to change it right now. **Race help.**

**[Race:**

_Race is determined by Bloodline._

_All Bloodlines contain_ **_Human_ ** _as the base race._

_Default was the same race as parents*_

**Evans:**

**_Human_ ** _\- Race of mundanes and average wixen._

_Has the capacity for a magical core._

_Can lean Light, Dark, Grey, or Balanced._

**Potter:**

**_High elf_ ** _\- Immortal race (can die by disease, illness, or injury)_

_Has own magic and greatly expanded magical core._

_Enhanced perception and intelligence._

_Limited endurance and agility._

_Altered physical appearance._

_Limited animagus forms._

_Leans heavily Grey_

**Black:**

**_Dark Veela_ ** _\- AnthroAvian race (two forms)_

_Has own magic and superior magical core_

_Enhanced strength and charisma._

_Human form._

_Limited animagus forms._

_Veela form - allows flight and alters appearance._

_Leans heavily Dark._

**Peverell:**

**_Reaper_ ** _\- Death’s dominion race_

_Has own magic and extreme magical core._

_Personal weapon of own creation._

_Enhanced strength, endurance, and agility._

_Half-dead and immortal._

_Corporeal and Incorporeal forms._

_Limited animagus forms._

_Magical Resistance._

_Altered appearance._

**Ravenclaw:**

**_Phoenix_ ** _\- Immortal Avian race_

_Has own magic and extreme magical core._

_Enhanced perception, charisma, and intelligence._

_Has a human form._

_Extreme Magical resistance._

_Locked animagus form._

_*(One parental bloodline blocked)_ **]**

Harry locked onto that last part. **HELP!**

**[** Access **Status >** for more information **]**

**Menu, Status >.**

**[Status:**

**_Magical >_ **

_Positive_

_Negative_

**_Physical >_ **

_Positive_

_Negative_

**_Mental >_ **

_Positive_

_Negative_ **]**

**Magical > ** _Negative._

 **Physical > ** _Negative_

 **Mental > ** _Negative._

**[Magical >** _Negative_

_Bloodline block, Magical core limiter,_

_Metamorphmagus block, Animagus block,_

_Soulmate block_

_(All placed before_ **Perks** _activated)*_

**Physical > ** _Negative_

_Strength limiter, eyesight limiter, growth limiter_

_(All placed before_ **Perks** _activated)*_

**Mental > ** _Negative_

_Intelligence limiter, Occlumency blocked,_

_Reasoning limited, Logical thought limited,_

_Risk assessment severely limited,_

_Obedience severely enhanced_

_(All placed before_ **Perks** _activated)*_

_*Can be broken by selecting the Reaper or Phoenix race._

_Unable to access the last bloodline race if done this way._

_Unknown if outside forces can break blocks and limiters. **]** _

_“Dammit! So I either live with these negatives in hopes that I can unlock that last race or I lock in a race now. However, that involves limiting myself and staying obedient to my relatives.”_ Harry had a headache from trying to reason it out that far. He realized that must be the limits and blocks. The more he tried to concentrate on it the greater the pain became, until it was almost debilitating. He made a split decision, consequences be damned. **Activate race choice > Reaper.** More pain flooded into Harry as the changes started. He quickly passed out. He would learn what this choice had wrought after he woke up the next day.


End file.
